1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly to a folding device for a tabletop.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding table in accordance with the prior art comprises a tabletop, a pair of support pedestals pivotally attached to the tabletop, a pair of pivotal support braces, and a retaining assembly. The conventional folding table is unstable structurally, and therefore the conventional folding table will be folded or collapsed accidentally when the force acting on the tabletop is unbalanced or the folding device is triggered unwittingly. Some other conventional folding table further includes a fastener to secure the folding device. Although the stability of structure is enhanced, the operation of folding or unfolding is more complicated and un-ergonomic.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional folding device.